


Peacemaker

by RPForte



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: And Girls Too!, Boys In Love, Colonization, Diplomacy, Dubious Morality, Economics, Epic Friendship, F/F, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Female Reader, Government, Harems, Idiots Trying To Survive, Non-Consensual Groping, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPForte/pseuds/RPForte
Summary: Trapped in an alternate universe, you and Momonga face the challenge of ruling NPCs, now living and breathing. They're totally out of the absolute control you previously enjoyed.It is only up you and Momonga to solve the mysteries, pass the trials ahead, and figure out how to escape this reality and return to the real world.





	Peacemaker

"...Good times. Being your Imperial Consort wasn't all that bad. It was fun while it lasted and I enjoyed every moment. We started out probably one of the worse players in the game but we turned out pretty good. Don't you think so, _Your Imperial Majesty?"_

"Yeah. Stop calling me that. We're not roleplaying anymore. It's only you and me now,  _Ko-ji_ _-san_ ," you pronounced his real name, stressing on the syllables to tease him.

But instead he smiled, playfully taunting his long pointy elven ears at you.

You are Symania, Matriarch of House Krismaer, Empress of all the Fae, Lady of a Thousand Years, Protector of the Green Lands. In this illustrious name, The Fae Imperial Federation is rightfully yours - the Most Advanced Realm in the DMMO-RP game YGGDRASIL. Famous for its steampunk technology, it is a multicultural society and holds vast overall worldbuilding.

Guilds, gamers, parties and many different organizations from all over the game come together in your realm's great cities to live, trade, and prosper, altogether while adding greater detail on roleplay. For example, player control over basic in-game mechanics such as items, storage, and income, are affected by taxes, inflation, and recession. All controlled by NPC or gamer-led banks, markets, and seaports.

Aided by House Krismaer, the most powerful dynasty in the game is 25-members-strong. Nine grand dukes, seven grand duchesses, five princesses, one Crown Prince, and one Imperial Consort - your in-game husband and best friend in real life.

Koji is your childhood friend and have been together from then until now, as senior high school students. YGGDRASIL was trending when you discovered it and, upon discovering a player's near-endless ability to create, you chose to play the game out of curiosity. An experiment based on your favorite ideas from your future courses. Koji's going to take management accounting and you will take political science. Soon, it evolved into your favorite past-time and you realized simulating a virtual country was actually fun. Inevitably, both of you were addicted to the game and it was strengthened by your common interests in history. You were particularly fascinated by the Industrial Era and your insistence to pursue technology based on that time period added flavor to your little project.

With your enthusiastic knowledge on politics and Koji on economics, you forged your small realm into a center for research and development, an overlooked aspect in the game, and it took a large amount of time and effort. For most gamers, it was something considered not worthwhile. But both of you weren't regular gamers and you were determined to prove other gamers that knowledge isn't all that boring. It can also be a powerful weapon. After all, the creators did say YGGDRASIL is _a DMMO-RPG where strength is not everything._ The means of victory can be  **ANYTHING**.

While everybody else spent their gold on walls, barracks, and mines, you earned and spent on banks, markets, libraries, factories, workshops, and universities. With your accumulated riches, you established town after town, city after city, trading post after trading post, all connected by paved road systems, trains, ships, and zeppelins.

Others were too focused strengthening and organizing their realms to accommodate their fantasies of a medieval kingdom, trying to make their NPCs and gamer citizens act and look authentic while you reigned with an open hand and created democratic and meritocratic systems inspired by modern ideals. You gave NPCs more autonomy and allowed gamers take part in society to bring more prosperity, spurring the rapid progress and innovation your realm currently enjoys.

Envied by all, it was never a surprise when a warmongering state or a band of barbarians raided or declared war on you to annex one of your territories. Everyone wanted the a piece of your vast wealth and advancement. You and House Krismaer had no choice but to fight them to protect what is rightfully yours, even when you were outnumbered. Even when victory wasn't a likely outcome, attrition to all of you was better than surrender.

But in the end, you always succeeded. Technological superiority triumphed over their martial might.

The Fae Imperial Federation was impenetrable.

When gamers talk about the most successful realm in the game, the name of your empire is the first thing that comes to their mind. It's the proof of your efforts, the greatness of your achievements, you and your best friend and everybody else in the Most High and Most Excellent Imperial House of Krismaer.

You and the combined strength and leadership of other skilled players you met along the way built the Fae Imperial Federation what it is today.

You and Koji thought it will never end.

You were wrong.

Life eventually caught up on your friends and your citizens. Over time, all of your dynasty members and many of your people left the game. Only you and Koji were left in House Krismaer along with several hundreds still living in your dwindling empire. Towards the end, you all dreamed of another time where everything was like it was before.

But soon, what's left of you will join your other friends in the real world as YGGDRASIL server shutdown comes nearer. Not to mention your Graduation Day. The only difference between the two is that server shutdown is very soon. In just a few minutes from now actually.

"I guess it's time for us to say goodbye to the ol' Fae Imperial Federation. We had a good run. I still got some papers for the college entrance tests to finish. I can't stay here any longer," Koji closed his eyes.

"Yeah," you conceded, previously planning to make him stay until the end with you, "I suppose you should go now. I'll say your goodbyes. My parents are doing my enrollment so I've got free time."

"Heh. You really are a rich kid. Your family must be from a branch line of a distinguished clan. An influential political dynasty too, or, perhaps, proud co-owners of a law firm catering to the elite?"

Even if you guys are best friends, you haven't told him a lot about your family. It's not just because you don't want to, it's because you're afraid he'll change if he knew who you really were. Other people do. All the time. You've lost a lot of friends that way. You don't want to lose him.

You waved your hand dismissively; "Yeah, whatever." Koji smiled and turned to face the view of your palace's grand balcony. It overlooks the red bricked palace courtyard where the Household Guard is currently marching as you commanded in their unit control console after you logged in.

You wondered what is going on beyond the palace wings.

Anhaern Imperial Palace. Contrary to what the name suggests, it's more of a fort complex than a palace, at least not on its own. Rather, it has a whole lot of palaces. There are also other structures like armories, temples, and gardens. Some were built especially for a certain member of House Krismaer. You're in the main palace, your residence. Its bigger than the rest. Its white marble columns and arches make it shine under the sun like a towering mass beacon of light in Anhaern, standing proudly against the taller skyscrapers aggregating in the area. Bustling automobiles and trams drive on a wide avenue encircling and separating Anhearn from your capital city of Shandalar.

Anhaern Imperial Palace is the heart, the rally point and the first city of the Fae Imperial Federation. It's where everything began. You and Koji put your first month in the game constructing this place. You designed it. He chose the materials.

Today, it's where everything will end.

"Alright," Koji stomped his foot on the floor, "In honor of the fun times we had, let's R-P our temporary parting. Imperial Consort to his Empress. Let's pretend we'll be seeing each other for the last time. Cool, right?"

"Alright! Game." you allowed yourselves to indulge one last RP scene, "...My love, our world is ending. I have neither regret nor sadness nor fear of what fate is about to befall us and our people. Let us beco-"

Koji interrupted you, quickly grabbing your shoulders and pulling you close to him on his chest. He shoved his tongue in your mouth and parted your defenseless lips, letting him in, abruptly ending the scene with a kiss.

Taken by surprise, you ended up enjoying it and wanted the passionate bliss to last a little bit longer. This feeling, this intimacy rushing up in your head, filling you like never before, made you moan as you brought your arms around his neck. You raked your fingers between the long strands of his blonde mane, pulling it in the height of your intoxication, forcing out a groan from Koji, reciprocating your willful participation. He slid his arms down your body and secured it around your waist. You didn't know such pleasure was possible in YGGDRASIL or in any Dive program. It was amazing.

This got to be the best experience you ever had in your life. You couldn't help but wonder where was this update when she did virtual sex?

When you were done, Koji hugged you tightly, as if he never wanted to let go.

"Sorry if this confession was too much. I was planning on taking you out after the exams. Then, I remembered today was server shutdown. When I thought about it, it seemed perfect. I couldn't stop thinking about the idea.?"

You had to drag your chin across his chest to look up and give him a poker face. You wanted him to misunderstand and feel bad about himself before giving him a peck on the lips to assure him and restore his eagerness for your true feelings.

"Too much, wasn't it?" you dilated your eyes to tease him more on the wait, "Well, what can I say? It was."

You broke the suspenseful air on a toothy grin, "It was perfect!"

Koji laughed out happily as he lifted you up in the air and swung you around. You giggled enjoying your new status. At this point, nothing can't get any worse. The air, the love, you suppose the saying  _love is in the air_ here has been put into a whole new meaning—and air's not even an in-game feature.

"Is that a yes?"

As he put you back on your feet, you winked and told him, "Come by my house tonight if you want to find out."

You've had experience in the arms of other men. Koji will neither be the first time nor will he ever be disappointed on how you want this day to end, starting a new one tomorrow with him—your new boyfriend.

Koji didn't say a word. He only smirked and winked at you back. That was enough for you to understand you and him have come to an agreement. Easy, just like your successful diplomatic negotiations.

"I can't wait," Koji flicked a finger to wipe a stray mop of hair off his face, "See you later, Misaki-chan."

His character's avatar dissipated into colorful static strings of light before he completely disappeared. He logged out.

As much as you wanted to follow him and log out, you couldn't bear the thought of leaving without seeing your realm until the end.

You went back inside the palace, passing through the great rooms, the halls and walls filled of paintings depicting the fictional fantasy characters. One of your dynasty members drew these digitally. Judging by how the paintings look good, you have no doubt she is a talented digital artist. You weren't sure if she was a duchess or a princess though. She might've been inactive most of the time. Or you just didn't interact with her often since you were busy visiting other realms and territories whenever there were disputes. There were so many you never stayed too long in Shandalar. Truth be told, this is the first time you took a leisurely stroll around the place in forever. You don't even remember the last time, or if you even do it when all of this started.

Letting that go, you decided to admire the dazzling chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling. The chandeliers were decorated in precious, bright, white stones, not only illuminating the room of light, but of luxury as well. For the first time with your own eyes, you truly felt like a famous Elven Empress. The weight of your reputation was heavy on your shoulders. In real life, the burden of your place in society is nearly the same. At least here, fame serves an actual purpose and you could do anything you want. It actually feels great and instead of keeping it to yourself, you get to choose and do whatever you want, wherever, whenever.

You arrived at the Throne Hall and was welcomed by your most loyal subjects: Bankers, ministers, scientists, patricians, high priests, commanders and other high-level NPCs you appointed to be courtiers and retainers. All of them are NPCs who either have high skills or rare characters that can be optimized by the huge skill boost granted by becoming a courtier or a retainer. Some were just there because it's their _birthright_ , something you and the others didn't like because it was pointless gamewise. But, the Crown Prince insisted so it would be an authentic royal palace. _No royal court historically was ever perfect for their lieges_  was you think he said.

You couldn't remember his name but you could tell he was quite an assertive player, and a bigger nerd than you. A true history buff.

As you approached your throne, your courtiers bend their necks and waists to bow at your imperial presence. You are wearing a blue coatdress decorated by a lone golden brooch on your chest. Three laces of pearls adorn your neck. Your hair was bobbed into a coiffure. When you were customizing your look, you were inspired by an old Netflix series called The Crown. You based your fashion out of the main character, Queen Elizabeth II. Only in the first and second seasons since her character aged up until the last season. You liked the clean, conservative, prim and proper look of the European monarch.

Everything in their proper place and order is your golden rule. Bankers, ministers, scientists and other, more relevant, NPCs stand right of your throne. Patricians, high priests, commanders and everyone else were in the left. You always look to your right so the first thing you should see are NPCs essential in the day-to-day business of your realm. War, birthright and religious issues rarely happen so the left will be the least of your priorities.

At the end of the Throne Hall lies St. Shandalar's Throne. A chair made out of aetherium, the iron that makes up many of your realm's greatest inventions. It is shaped to mimic the overshadowing cubic figure of skyscrapers. The symbol of your dominion over the Fae Imperial Federation and its people. As their Empress, it was your duty to receive them here in the Throne Hall to listen to their petitions, commend their achievements, punish those who committed crimes against you, and anything else requiring your person in St. Shandalar's Throne.

Accepting the inevitable, you walked up the dais and sat on the chair. You let yourself settle on the plush purple upholstery as you looked over your imperial court for the last time.

Your Imperial Advisor, Adonis Nathaniel Elyonian, teleported next to you. He was created by the princesses and the grand duchesses. Manifestly, they got carried away. They were obviously very horny when they were doing it. All you have to do to believe it is to look at Adonis. He could tell you the story himself—with his own body. Even though he is dressed in a simple black tailcoat, you had to be honest to yourself and admit he looked very ravishing. It was that dead of a dead giveaway. With his chiseled face, his sexy dark skin tone, his alluring purple eyes, his white hair tied into a ponytail, it is all too much. Elves are naturally attractive and Dark Elves are drop-dead gorgeous. It was no surprise why you were so engorged of this tan hunk of eye-candy goodness. You secretly want to see what's underneath his clothes and your mind has gone way ahead of you. The most naughty ideas whirl around your head, based on his wide shoulders, bulging big biceps, and his very prominent chest.

For fun, since nobody else is around, you activated his command console to access his settings. You wanted to see what you can do to spice him up a bit.

You swiped down to scan read and stopped at the bottom where you spotted something interesting: 

> Overall, he is a religious gentleman who cannot stand deviancy.

Typing up the edit, you giggled as you inputted your replacement for this particular setting:

> ~~Overall, he is a kind and gentle man who cannot stand deviancy.~~ He is a sadist who loves all kinds of sexual deviancy.

Satisfied, you turned off his console. You rested your hands on the edge of your armrests as you gazed upon the Throne Hall. The banners of House Krismaer decorated the great room. It is the head of a white dragon in a green field. A grand duke who liked the classic fantasy novel Lord of the Rings made it.

You swiped your hand in the air to see the general command console to check the time.  **23:59:54** , it read. You have only six seconds left.

Bored, you decided to count it down.

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Goodbye." you closed your eyes. Everything went dark for sure. You didn't want to see the world you and Koji worked hard to create disappear into nothing so easily in a blink of an eye.

You are going to wake up any moment now.

...You opened your eyes.

"Mornin- What... I don't... What?!"

** P E A C E M A K E R **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   1. Momonga-sama and the Guardians of the Great Tomb of Nazarick will be introduced in the next chapter~ XD
>   2. I'll be using this section for random information.
> 

> 
> **OTHER**
> 
>   1. Elf cultural group consists of four cultures: Wood Elves, Dark Elves, Water Elves, and Fire Elves. 
>   2. Wood Elves are the dominant Elf culture in the world. It is Symania's culture.
>   3. All cultures harmoniously live together across the Fae Imperial Federation.
>   4. However, cultural tensions continue to exist among elvenkind. A common issue in rural areas. Discrimination and other hate crimes are the most prevalent abuses.
>   5. Dark Elves and Fire Elves uphold elven supremacy: An ancient elven belief that the world and everything on it are under their stewardship.
>   6. Other races, cultures, and ethnicities exist in the Fae Imperial Federation. Mostly non-human.
>   7. The Fae Imperial Federation is divided into four districts: The Northern Fae Empire, the Eastern Fae Empire, the Western Fae Empire, and the Central Fae Empire.
> 


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave some kudos and comments to help me do my best and continue this story!


End file.
